simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pies
left zwierzę, które można posiadać w The Sims: Zwierzaki, The Sims 2: Zwierzaki, The Sims Historie ze Świata Zwierząt i The Sims 3: Zwierzaki. The Sims: Zwierzaki Psy zostały wprowadzone po raz pierwszy w The Sims: Zwierzaki. W tej części gry tryb tworzenia rodziny nie obejmuje zwierząt, tak więc rodzina ma jedynie możliwość przygarnięcia psa ze schroniska w Starówce. Nie ma możliwości sterowania pupilem, a gdy już się próbuje wydać mu polecenie, wyświetla się napis Ty na serio myślisz, że masz władzę nad zwierzakiem?! Istnieje za to możliwość tresury psów. Umiejętności dla nich to: dobre wychowanie, sztuczki i posłuszeństwo. Dobrego wychowania wyuczają się poprzez chwalenie ich za dobre uczynki i karania za złe. Sztuczki trenuje się dzięki treserowi zwierząt. Nasz Sim także może nauczać swojego psa sztuczek. Wszystkie trzy umiejętności wymagane są do występu w pokazach zwierząt. Psy zazwyczaj z własnej woli przeganiają z parceli szopa El Bandito, ale niestety zignorują włamywacza. Rasy The Sims 2: Zwierzaki right|thumb|260px|Tryb tworzenia psa Pozyskanie zwierzaka W The Sims 2: Zwierzaki, psy mogą być tworzone w "Utwórz Zwierzę" w sekcji tworzenia rodzin. Simy mogą także adoptować psy poprzez telefon, kupując je na parcelach publicznych lub zaprzyjaźniając się i przygarniając bezpańskiego psa. Rodzaje psów Istnieją 2 rozmiary psów – mały i duży. Wpływa on na długość życia zwierzątka w taki sposób, że mały będzie żył dłużej niż duży. Różnice w porównaniu do The Sims W dwójce nie można sterować zwierzakiem (można jak się użyje kodu), a szczeniaki są w pełni ruchome i w dużej mierze samowystarczalne. Można je karmić (o ile Sim posiada karmę) i mogą spać w łóżkach dla zwierząt bez pomocy matki. Również mogą się uczyć zachowań, jednak nie mogą iść po schodach bez pomocy matki lub Sima. Szczenięta są zawsze tej samej wielkości niezależnie od wielkości, którą osiągną w wieku dorosłym. Potrzeby Psy mają takie same potrzeby z wyjątkiem"gryźć", a Simowie mają 'wystrój'. Kariera Psy są w stanie podjąć się kariery. Są to: *Show-biznes *Usługi *Bezpieczeństwo Wilk Dodatek Osiedlowe Życie W The Sims 2: Osiedlowe Życie również można mieć małego pieska w zagrodzie (6 do wyboru), ale będzie on dużo bardziej prymitywny od tych ze Zwierzaków. Nie wychodzi z zagrody (jedynie można z nim oglądać telewizję). Jest on na zasadzie papug i chomików w The Sims 2: Zwierzaki. Ciekawostki *W potrzebach mają zapisane "gryzie". Jest to błąd tłumaczy gry. The Sims Historie z świata zwierząt Tutaj psy są takie same jak w The Sims 2: Zwierzaki, poza tym, że mogą używać obiektów fabularnych (np. klatek, tuneli), brać udział w wystawie zwierząt, a nie można nimi sterować tak, jak w dodatku Zwierzaki. The Sims Historie z bezludnej wyspy The Sims 3: Zwierzaki Psy biorą w nich udział razem z końmi i kotami. Wydają się być w dużej mierzę podobne do swoich poprzedników z The Sims 2. Są one w pełni kontrolowane i mają swoje własne pragnienia, i życzenia.Mogą wykonywać interakcje z końmi i kotami, prócz krycia. Mogą się uczyć umiejętności łowiectwa lub różnych sztuczek. W przeciwieństwie do The Sims 2, psy nie mogą tu zdobyć pracy. Niezmiennie zaś potrzeby składają się z: głodu, energii, zabawy, towarzystwa, pęcherza i niszczenia. Psy (tylko duże) mogą ratować Simów od śmierci. Jeśli piesek miał dobre relacje z umierającym Simem, rozpocznie interakcję "Nękaj Śmierć" z Mrocznym Kosiarzem. Kostucha wystraszy się i odda Sima całego i zdrowego. Ciekawostki *Psy także mają ukrytą potrzebę Higieny. Psy nie przejmują się specjalnie tym, czy są brudne lub cuchnące, ale ich Simowie mogą być zniesmaczeni. *Dbaj o to, by miski Twoich psów były pełne, aby zwierzaki mogły jeść, kiedykolwiek zgłodnieją. To pomoże im powstrzymywać się od przekopywania śmieci. *Psy mają własną cechę jak konie czyli wierny. Galeria Ccd19fb010.jpg|Zabawa z psem. Psy.png|Rywalizacja o miskę. 640px-Ghostpuppies.gif 946.jpg Sims_2_puppy_and_mother.PNG|Pieski z The Sims 2 dog.png|Psiaczek z The Sims 3: Zwierzaki screenshot-583.jpg|Słodziak! The Sims 3: Zwierzaki. Pies znudzony tresurą .jpg|Pies wymeczony trenigiem the-sims-3-zwierzaki1.jpg|Śpiący pies z The Sims 3 Zwierzaki. The Sims 3 Zwierzaki pies i psinusia-1-.jpg|Doberman i Bullterier es:Perro ru:Собака Kategoria:Rasy zwierząt ! Kategoria:Zwierzęta z The Sims: Zwierzaki Kategoria:Zwierzęta z The Sims 2: Zwierzaki Kategoria:Zwierzęta z The Sims 3: Zwierzaki